villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seryu Ubiquitous
'Seryu Ubiquitous '''is a major villainess in the Anime/Manga ''Akame Ga Kill!. ''She was a member of the organization Jaegers and a former member of the Imperial Guard. Seryu was a young girl with a strong, but warped, sense of justice that defined her highly delusional and psychotic obsession. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Kira Vincent-Davis in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Kokoa Shuzen and Lucy. Personality To those she deems ''"Good", Seryu is a young lady of exceptional beauty, with a friendly and gentle disposition. However, Seryu becomes cruel, sadistic and outright psychotic towards those she believes to have been tainted by evil, seeking their death with unparalleled tenacity. She takes great pleasure in killing and is completely unwavering in her beliefs. Seryu's warped sense of justice originates from her father's service in the Army and his eventual execution after being declared a traitor to the Emperor. At some point in time, Captain Ogre became her superior and mentor, due to this, Seryu develops a particularly strong hatred for Night Raid after she discovers Captain Ogre was assassinated by one of their members. To Seryu there is no grey area. All people are either entirely good or entirely evil. In her delusion Seryu believes herself to be a true servant of justice, she is completely unwavering in her beliefs and is incapable of viewing her actions as wrong, even when challenged. She completely lacks any semblance of empathy and her ''"Justice" ''often seems to only serve as justification for her desire to kill, and the almost euphoric pleasure she takes in doing so. Seryu's intense need to kill is further shown when she attempts to kill Tatsumi after discovering he's a member of Night Raid, knowing full well that her commander, Esdeath, wants him captured alive and brought to her. If nothing else, Seryu is a hypocrite, ignorant to the evil in those that surround her and completely unwilling to recognise the evil her often merciless and brutal means entail. In spite of her ruthlessness towards those she deems as evil, though, Seryu is not completely evil. She sincerely cries over the deaths of her friends and loved ones, especially Dr. Stylish after he was felled by Akame. She also enjoys playing with children, since children are innocent and, in her words, have yet to be tainted by evil. In general, Seryu just wants to protect the people of the empire, unaware that she has blindly trusted the entirety of the empire to the point of being reduced to a mere weapon. Appearance Seryu was 20 years old with bright orange hair. During the first appearance, she had a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. After joining Jaeger, her hair was cut much shorter with her ponytail only reaching the base of her neck. She is usually seen in a military uniform and after joining Jaeger she possesses mechanical prosthetic arms up to her elbow which she can swap out for various weapons stored inside her Teigu, Hekatonkheires. General Ogre suggested she visit a doctor he knew, leading to her initial body modifications, she accepted the body modifications saying she did it for the justice. When in battle her face distorts exchanging an innocently happy smile for a demented grin that has become her trademark feature amongst fans. History Her sense of justice is so tense that she was willing to go so far as to allow Dr. Stylish to implant weapons in her body in order to better punish those she considers bad. Her mentor and superior, Captain Ogre, and her father were part of the Imperial Guard and both met their end at the hands of revolutionaries, causing extreme thirst for Seryu to punish and destroy those she considers evil, including Night Raid. She is often seen with her pet dog Koro, which is actually a Biological Teigu of her, or also known as a military uniform. She knows Tatsumi briefly while she was walking through downtown with Koro and is not aware of the fact that he is a member of the Night Raid, Tatsumi was lost in the trade center district, Seryu comes and helps him find his way back to where he was. Later, she finds Sheele and Mine and a confrontation occurs when he discovered that they were members of the Night Raid. After having her arms cut by Sheele, she reveals that the weapons were deployed in each of them, and starts shooting Sheele, however, Sheele dodged of her bullets, although Sheele have dodged bullets successfully Seryu cowardly shoot Sheele in while she saved Mine from Koro, after Seryu succeed in hitting Sheele, Koro devours Sheele, however, Sheele still managed to survive and in a final act of saving Mine, she used a skill that produced a bright light to blind all soldiers of Minas area to have a chance to escape, Koro chewed Sheele again, killing and devouring her. As a result, both of Mine and Tatsumi has an intense desire to kill Seryu. When Tatsumi is kidnapped by Esdeath and brought to HQ Jaegers' Seryu recognizes he as before, and tries to touch him. Tatsumi feels intense anger toward Seryu the death of Sheele and does not want to be nice to her, but puts on an act in order to hide his true identity. Later, when the Jaegers are ordered to clear a group of bandits, Seryu reveals more of her weapons, killing dozens of thiefs with the help of Koro. After the death of Dr. Stylish, one Seryu depressed and suffering is comforted by Esdeath, showing a rare level of compassion ruthless sadist, however, like all other members and officers of the Empire already knew that Seryu is a lunatic person with serious mental problems, after that that, Seryu quickly became more crazy than she already was, she bringing the total insanity, and forgetting Dr. Stylish's existence and focusing more on the carnage she'd do against evil. During the mission to pursue Night Raid she is placed in a three man team with Esdeath and lured away by a ploy of Najenda, ultimately parting her from her comrades and allowing Night Raid to kill Bols and nearly kill Kurome. She had Koro devour the body, minus the head, of the only Night Raid member to fall after the incident, Chelsea. When three of the Rakshasa Demons fall and the lone survivor, Suzuka, became more closely grouped to the Jaegers as a result, Seryu and Suzuka spot what the latter believes to be enemies, these turn out to be Mine and Tatsumi. Seryu attacks the duo with a volley, however they survive thanks to Mine smelling the scent of her gunpowder. Tatsumi then goes after Suzuka to eliminate the final Rakshasa Demon while Seryu herself confronts Mine. Taking advantage of her dangerous situation Mine uses Pumpkin's power to nearly destroy Seryu's Teigu. Seryu then has Koro enter his berserker state, as he did during the previous fight with Mine and Sheele. However, due to her knowledge of its powers gained in their previous fight, Mine proves much more formidable against Koro's abilities. Pressed by Seryu's upgraded body and weapons, Mine finally uses her Pumpkin to blast both Seryu and her Teigu in half. Seryu's final act is to detonate the bomb inside of her body in a last ditch attempt to kill Mine, however, she is saved by Tatsumi's timely return. Seryu's final moments are spent together with Koro as she makes a tearful plea not to die "in a place like this" (in her case, the valley located away from the imperial capital). Powers and Skills During her battle with Mine and Sheele, she is shown to have a pair of tonfas that have been modified to AKmaePE6DSAC.png AKmaePE6DSAC274.png AlkSerEp.png 015.png jqkKOolEhGvPx.jpg fire bullets. She also control the Teigu Hekatonkheires, that is a Superorganism in a form of a little dog. She can also shoot bullets from her mouth as a result of the many bodily changes she suffered. Furthermore, when the arms are cut, two weapons are revealed to have been placed in your arms for use in combat. These were removed by Sheele during their battle and then repaired by Dr. Stylish. After repair seems she can now remove the arms free to use the weapons freely. She was shown to have some martial arts skills, as she was trained by Ogre this aspect. She was also able to beat Mine with a series of punches. Gallery 718325-serious.jpg 338px-Seryumangacoverpng.png Seryu&coro.png|Seryu's kind side Seryu_holding_tatsumi's_hand.png|Helping Tatsumi around 6ea797e2.jpg|"If you find any evil, just let me know and I'll destroy it." Seryutraining.png|Training with Ogre Tatsumi&seryu.png AKmaePE6D.png|"I shall make evil pay, here and now!" Seryu's Evil Laugh AkmEP56.png|"Koro, arms." AKmaePE6DSA.png|Seryu's Evil Grin AKScEp4.png|Calling for the troops AKmaePE6DSAC27.png|"Koro! Last resort! Berserker!" Akame ga Kill - 06 - Large 20.jpg|"Crush her to death!" Seryu's first Breakdown Tumblr na4pwwTNZX1sdhuzuo4 500.gif|"Justice is served!" 10458336_771716069553291_8758940962306393377_n.jpg 783564-seryu.png|"Representing the Imperial Police, Seryu Ubiquitous... and Koro!" Ep9rSEU.png|About to attack Esdeath 789722-1411362091518.jpg Seryu_&_dr_stylish.jpg 69f0b479.jpg A8759dc3.jpg|"People I care for are getting killed by villains." A849a20b.jpg|Esdeath comforts Seryu. 640px-A426fc13.jpg 791823-akame_ga_kill___13___large_25.jpg 3f4d75f8.jpg|"I will carry out justice." akame-ga-kill-seryuu.jpg C939b715.jpg A8c91918.jpg|"They're so cute... These children have yet to be tainted by evil!" 6bc1f54d.jpg|Playing with a group of children 67647407.jpg|"Let's have fun without any cheating!" 72cfa7a6.jpg|Preparing to attack Tatsumi and Mine 7a93e718.jpg|"I will eradicate evil, and bring down the hammer of justice!" Mine_splits_seryu_in_two.png|Mine bifurcates Seryu. tumblr_mq1k4z6J5r1rj6xx4o1_400.jpg|"Justice never loses. Evil will always be annihilated." 802266-akame_ga_kill___19___large_27.jpg|"This is the ultimate evil-purging experiment, created for me by the doctor." Seryu's second Breakdown dogbitch2_zpsd1398058.png|Seryu realizes that Koro is unable to regenerate anymore. (manga version) But_we_haven't_finished.jpg|"But we haven't finished purging all of the evil." (anime version) Seryu's_final_moments.jpg|Seryu's final moments. 758047-1400791647762.jpg|A concept of Seryu Ubiquitous in Akame Ga Kill: Theater Seryuumini.png Seryu_chara_19.png Trivia *She is the second member of the Jaegers to learn that Tatsumi is part of Night Raid, the first being Dr. Stylish. Both members however died soon after discovering this truth, long before they could inform the other members. Although she learned Tatsumi was with Night Raid, she died never finding out it was him who killed her teacher, Ogre. *Seryu was the first villainess of the entire series to get a significant number of haters because she murdered Sheele by feeding her to Koro. *Several members of the Jaegers are respectively driven by their duty or many of them are forced to kill people only for their work, however, Seryu is quite different. She is the only one in the organization who kills for pleasure and fun. As a matter of fact, she finds nothing bringing her any greater joy than slaying evildoers. *She was the first villainess of the opposite faction trying to do righteous deeds, not knowing that her actions were the result of her sheer insanity. *Her teigu's nickname, "Koro" could refer to the Japanese word "Koroshiya," which means "professional killer." *When she fought against Mine and Sheele, said fight was the first reminder that Night Raid is not completely invincible after all and that even the good guys can die. Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Apprentice Category:Villainesses Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monster Master Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dark Knights Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Extremists Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Fanatics Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Strategic Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bombers Category:Sociopaths Category:Dark Judges Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Stalkers Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Martial Artists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Cops Category:Depowered Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Swordsmen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Arsonists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Delusional Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Monomaniacs Category:Bludgeoners Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Villain